


Red.

by ImmortalBeing



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeing/pseuds/ImmortalBeing
Summary: Very slight HidaSaso drabble thingy?It's 7am as I write this, spurred on by seeing Sasori's hair and the knowledge that Hidan's green polish would make red stand out, both blood and Sasori's hair, and the theory that because of that the red stands out in his life.Originally posted on my Tumblr maybe 5 minutes before I posted this.https://scythe-swinging.tumblr.com/post/182422397718/red





	Red.

A perfect circle with a triangle.

Blood splattering on the ground as yet another sacrifice succumbs to His power.

The rage that comes with disrespect towards >i>Him.

The color of his life. 

Countless symbols, countless sacrifices, countless fits of rage. All piling up until that was all there was. The sheer amount of blood alone was enough to drown even the most competent of swimmers. 

Red. 

The color of clouds. 

On a new day. 

On a black cloak. 

A new begining and yet, the same thing. Bloodshed. 

Always his own and the other. 

Blood crusting on his skin, in his hair, the smell never coming out no matter how much he washed. 

Blood everywhere he looked. 

A body was 70% water but his life was 99% blood. 

Red. 

The flow of new locks in the wind. 

True and real and beautiful and _red_. 

Not blood. 

Hair. 

Beautiful, soft, red hair. 

Less blood. 

More of _him_. 

More and more and more. 

Beautiful. 

Calming. 

Red.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm supposed to update the other hidasaso and I promise I haven't giving up on it! I'm just in the middle of working almost 2 weeks straight, i worked until 9:15pm last night and I have to be there at 8:30am today (meaning i got up at 6:30am --sothisficcouldjustbetirednonsense) but I do plan on updating it as soon as I can!


End file.
